Super Science Network
Reiko Ayanokouji : The diabolical head of SS-N (Super Science Network), a biological underworld organization. She turns out to actually have plans to restore the Earth to beauty, acting as more of a villain with noble intentions. Her intentions are a result of her childhood, growing up on a Space Station with her parents, raising endangered plants and flowers where she saw how beautiful the Earth could be without humanity destroying it. The Space Station got damaged and as it exploded her father put her in an Escape Pod and sent her to Earth. Determined to fulfill her parents wishes to make the Earth beautiful she undergoes a Bio Transformation, near the end of the series, and tried to turn all of humanity into fertilizers, hoping to restart the Earth as she saw fit. The Human Fertilizer capable of reviving dead plant life, her master plan to get rid of humans and become the God (Kami-Sama) of Earth. She eventually died, after receiving heavy injury from Janperson's Flash Cannon, watching an old Film reel of her time on the Space Station. She turned into a shower of beautiful white petals. She was later absorbed by Jagul in the B-Fighter finale special though she only made a cameo. Villains The SS-N forces included scientists, mercenaries, and humans subjected to experimentation. Iceman was an ordinary blue collar worker that was accidentally trapped inside a warehouse freezer. Kudo managed to escape one year later, but the cold temperature mutated his body to the where he required sub-zero temperatures to survive. Another side effect is his ability to freeze anything or anyone he touched. The SS-N took notice of Kudo’s mutation and enhanced his powers, using his status as a freak to convince him. Now rechristened , he was unleashed to wreak havoc with his new ice breath. In his final confrontation with Janperson, Iceman was exposed to fire and tragically melted away. Dr. Shiina , an SS-N scientist so devoted to Reiko, he planted a bomb in his body and gave her the detonator as a gift. Preying upon Sukezo Kudo, a mutated human, Shiina transformed Kudo into Iceman. Per Reiko’s orders, Shiina used Iceman in an effort to capture Janperson alive for the SS-N’s experiments. After lceman’s destruction, Shina was ready to die by his own bomb, but Reiko simply dropped him into a bottomless pit. Dr. Saionji , an effeminate and vain scientist who claimed to be Reiko’s number one favorite, developed a special substance called . Saionji’s plan was to use the Foam Memory Cells to copy the appearance of a criminal named Machinegun Joe and transform Janperson into said criminal. He got a taste of his own medicine when Janperson exposed Saionji to the foam during a struggle. Saionji was arrested by the police, trapped in Machinegun Joe’s likeness. Daikoku & Ebisu / and / are a pair of siblings dressed like two of the Seven Lucky Gods, andcommitting robberies and using the loot as tribute for Reiko. Like his namesake, Daikoku carries a mallet (uchide no kozuchi) which is really an ultra sonic device that hypnotizes people into a dream-like state of pleasure. Ebisu carries a large fishing rod and bombs shaped like koi. At Reiko's request, they used a giant version of Daikoku's mallet put Janperson into a dream hypnosis and dismantle him. Janperson broke free and defeated the fake gods, leaving them for the police. Iron Soldier The is an ancient robot from a lost civilization. The SS-N took interest in it and assumed Janperson himself was also part of the same civilization. The Iron Soldier and it's brethren were originally created to serve mankind, but turned against humans when their remote controls fell into evil hands. History repeated itself when SS-N mercenary, Osaki, took possession of the Iron Soldier's remote and ordered it to kill everyone. The remote was unfortunately destroyed and the Iron Soldier went berserk. Janperson destroyed the Iron Soldier with the Jan Vulcan. Osaki is an SS-N mercenary assigned to locate the ruins of the Iron Soldier. Successful in his search, Osaki stole the Iron Soldier's remote control to make it do his bidding. However, Osaki's order backfired when the remote control was damaged. He was disintegrated by the Iron Soldier's laser beams. Panther Lady (real name ) is an expert on matter transmission and phantom thief for the SS-N. She is armed with a bullwhip and wears a leopard themed costume made of a special material that transmits matter into electronic devices, including robots like Janperson. To maintain the costume's electronic transmission abilities, Panther Lady needed to steal blue diamonds. If she stole enough diamonds, the SS-N would be able to transmit large armies and take over the city. With the help of a local police detective, Janperson shorted out Panther Lady's powers and had her arrested. Doctor Koga (real name ) is a geneticist who theorized people with ninja lineage carried a "ninja gene" that could be harnessed to turn an ordinary person into a full-fledged ninja. His efforts to extract the gene and create an army of ninjas were decried as inhumane, leading him to take his talents to the SS-N. Koga abducted ninja descendants and performed surgeries until he successfully found a candidate that possessed the gene. Janperson teamed up with the victim to destroy Koga's laboratory, rescue the abductees, and capture Koga himself. Reireichu The are mutant worms created by Reiko. They eat inorganic computer chips and share a telepathic link with each other. A fully grown worm is capable of controlling machines, including robots. The Reireichu took control of Janperson and Gun Gibson and forced them to fight each other, but were ejected when their weakness to fire was discovered. The deaths of the adult Reireichu caused a telepathic feedback that killed off the larvae in Reiko's lair. Modoki is a prototype created by the SS-N, hence his code name. Modoki has the ability to heal quickly from any wounds and can fool Janperson's scanner into registering him as a real human. However, Modoki began to have an existential crisis after he rescued and befriended an amnesiac woman. He ultimately decided to declare himself a real human and escaped the SS-N. To keep Modoki safe from the SS-N for good, Janperson and Kaoru helped fake his death. Doctor Inuyama is the creator of Modoki, an artificial human being. His creation was so perfect, Janperson even mistook Modoki as a real human. The SS-N was ready to begin mass producing more, but Modoki went rogue. Inuyama personally went into the field to chase and retrieve the artificial man and set up a trap to keep Janperson at bay. When Modoki was seemingly destroyed by Janperson, Reiko declared Inuyama and his project a failure. Like all those who fail the SS-N, Inuyama was thrown into a bottomless pit. Jp06-iceman.png|Iceman jp06-shina.png|Doctor Shiina Jp08-saionji.png|Doctor Saionji jp10-daikoku.png|Daikoku-ten jp10-ebisu.png|Ebisu jp13-tekkohei.png|Iron Soldier jp13-osaki.png|Osaki jp19-pantherlady.png|Panther Lady jp20-koga.png|Doctor Koga jp23-reireichu.png|Reireichu jp24-modoki.png|Modoki jp24-inuyama.png|Doctor Inuyama Category:Villain